Fair
by maliks-dragon
Summary: Kurama is going to the fair today, and asks Hiei to come with him. Will he be able to carry out his plan of confessing his feelings, or will it be a total diaster?


m-d: I'm back!

Hiei: Why?

m-d: Because…

Hiei: ..(sigh)…

m-d: Anyway, enjoy this outburst of writing!

It was a sunny, welcoming spring morning in the Nigenkai. Kurama was still fast asleep under his warm comforters, snoozing the early morning away.

Slowly, Kurama opened his emerald eyes and yawned. Realizing the special day ahead, he rushed out of bed and got ready for the day.

Today was truly special. Today was the day that he was going to take Hiei to the fair. There they would ride the roller coasters, and play games to win things, and maybe even ride the merry-go-round. Probably not the merry-go-round, but he could at least try, right?

The day was to be perfect. Kurama had even planned to tell Hiei about his feelings for him that night, once they were done on all the rides and games and merriment. Or at least hoped merriment.

Kurama decided to wear his emerald blouse and tan bellbottom pants, making sure that they looked just right for their day. He brushed his red mane with his lucky brush, just incase things might just go astray from their plan.

Now there was just one other thing to do.

Get Hiei to actually come.

You see, Kurama had not actually told Hiei of their great day to be had yet.

"Good luck old buddy." Kurama told his mirror self before he left the house in search of his friend.

He discovered Hiei's ki in the nearby park, up in the usual oak tree that he always slept in.

'He isn't getting away from me today. He's coming whether he likes it or not!' Kurama told himself. 'Wait. If he doesn't like it then he won't have fun, therefore ruining my thoughts of our merriment.'

'Oh well.'

Kurama approached the tree and awaited Hiei to jump down.

A little black blur and Hiei was kneeling in front of him. He stood fully.

"What is it?"

Kurama looked uneasy. In his mind he hadn't had to do this. But none the less, he'd get him to come.

"Hiei, today I'm heading to the fair, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." he explained the best he could.

The fire demon seemed to be pondering the thought of actually going somewhere with the fox besides on a mission. After a few moments he looked back to Kurama.

"What is this 'fair'?" Kurama smiled as he realized he might have a slight chance of hoping he could think that he was coming close to getting Hiei to come.

"Well," he sighed. " It's a place where people go to have fun. There are lots of fun rides and games to play."

He heard a soft stomach grumble.

"And lots of food."

Hiei glared at the last comment but found himself considering going along. He could go. Besides, it would give him something to do today. Plus, he would be with Kurama - a reason he hated to admit to himself that pushed him to go the most.

"Fine."

Kurama restrained himself from pouncing on the oh-so-huggable demon in front of him in delight. Instead he let out a smile and grabbed Hiei's hand and ran to the fair, not even explaining why he was running.

After minutes of running and being dragged, they arrived to the entrance to the fair. Flashing lights, screams, and laughter could be heard from inside the gate.

Kurama dragged the little fire demon into line, which wasn't too long considering what time it was.

"Did you have to run all the way here?"

"Yes." Kurama said triumphantly. He enjoyed the feeling of Hiei's hand in his as they waited in line, wondering how long before Hiei realized their hands were still together.

Eventually they arrived at the ticket booth. Hiei pulled his hand from Kurama's rather nervously and Kurama quickly gave the man behind the counter the money. He received two bright pink paper strings and thanked the man. The two walked into the park and Kurama pulled Hiei to the side as families eagerly rushed towards different parts off the park.

He wrapped one of the pink strings around his wrist and tied firmly as not to loose it.

"Give me your hand Hiei." Hiei gave him a look. Kurama sighed.

"Hiei, I have to put this on your arm." Hiei glared at him.

"No you don't."

"Hiei this is your ticket to get on all the rides as many times as you want. You have to put it on." Kurama pleaded.

"I'm not going to go on any of those ningen rides, so I don't need it." He turned away from it to show Kurama that he wasn't getting him to put it on.

"Hiei, well, what if later you find a ride that you want to go on?" Hiei paused. He did have a point. He looked over his shoulder at Kurama to find him looking very sad and begging. The demon rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Fine." Kurama did a little jump in glee and placed the paper around Hiei's tiny wrist, almost needing to pull it around twice to keep it tight on the Jaganshi's wrist.

"Now where to go first." Kurama said as he directed their attention to the rides before them. "Hiei, have you ever been on a roller coaster?" he asked.

"How many rolling coasters have you seen in the Makai?" Hiei said annoyed.

"Let's go on one. And it's roller coaster Hiei, not rolling coaster." Kurama said as he lead Hiei to the closest roller coaster to them. They got in line and waited for the previous run to end. Hiei watched the machine go upside down and in loops and upside down again. Why were those people laughing?

Eventually the machine stopped and the people climbed out of their seats, exiting the ride. Kurama got in the first row and pulled Hiei into the seat beside him.

"This is gonna be fun Hiei. Trust me." Kurama said with a smile. Hiei gave him that look again. Metal bars came down in front of them and secured them in their seats. "Just for safety." Kurama reassured.

The machine started to move slowly up towards the top of the railing they could see. Hiei looked around once they were off the ground and found himself getting a little uneasy. The higher they rose, the more his uneasiness grew. He glanced over to find Kurama with an excited smile on his face.

'This isn't looking too good.'

Finally they reached the top of the railing, only to look down upon the twisted path they were to follow.

The brakes let go.

They shot down.

One little fire demon screamed.

The machine stopped and the metal bars slowly released the passengers.

"That was fun, wasn't it Hiei?" Kurama said and looked over at Hiei.

The little demon was as white as a ghost.

"Um.." Kurama dragged Hiei off the ride and down to safety. "You okay?"

Hiei was silent for a few minutes.

"Where is the restroom?"

"Over there." Kurama pointed out. Hiei slowly headed to them. "I'll wait here." Kurama announced.

Hiei entered the public washroom, thankful that no one was there at the time. He rested his hands on either side to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He did look pale. Maybe because he had just been he most terrified he had ever been in his entire life. No, that couldn't be it.

He sighed. He couldn't believe that he had been so frightened on a ningen contraption.

He felt something.

Something bad.

He rushed into one of the stalls, locked the door behind him and threw up. It was the worst feeling in his life. He couldn't just get rid of the feeling either.

Kurama had been waiting outside for a while.

"I hope Hiei's okay." He went in the restroom to check on his little demon friend.

He entered and found no one in sight.

"Hiei?" he called. No response.

Just then he spotted that someone was in the far stall. He walked over cautiously and lightly knocked on the stall door.

"Hiei? You in there?" He asked softly. He heard a little groan from inside.

"You okay in there?"

On the inside, Hiei regained his composure the best he could and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper. He flushed the toilet and slowly opened the door and stepped out.

"I guess roller coasters aren't your thing." Kurama stated as an attempt at humor. The fire demon gave him a weak glare.

"Well, I guess we can walk around a little until you feel better." Kurama suggested as they exited the bathroom. Hiei gave a small nod and they started their walk through the fair's lights and sounds and crowds. As they walked Kurama's guilt seemed to be growing.

'I shouldn't have brought him on that roller coaster. Now he probably hates me. What a way to ruin my later plans.' he thought as they strolled past a food stand.

"Hey, Hiei. Do you want something to eat? It'll take that taste out of your mouth." Kurama said. Hiei stopped and gazed at the stand.

"Sure." Maybe it would. He didn't know exactly what his stomach wanted right now, but he just wanted to get rid of that feeling.

Kurama went over to the booth and asked for two sticks of cotton candy - one white and one pink. After paying for them he walked over to Hiei and handed him the white one.

"Cotton Candy." He explained. Hiei eyed the treat suspiciously. Why would somebody eat this. He looked over to find Kurama taking a big bite out of his and decided that he could at least try it for Kurama. It was the fox who bought it anyway.

Hiei took a little bite off and tasted it. It was sweet and sugary. Just his kind of food. He took another bite.

"You like it?"

Hiei found Kurama smiling over his own candy.

'He likes it. That's great! Oh! And he looks so cute with it too!'

Without a word Hiei resumed his cotton consumption, and Kurama resumed his resisting his urge to hug the demon right then and there.

They had been walking for a long time, and Hiei was almost finished his candy. The treat had calmed his stomach for the while, and for that he silently wanted to thank the fox, for it was he who suggested the treat.

"Hiei, you want to play a game?" Kurama asked. Hiei gave him the look for the third time that day. The kitsune smiled.

"Oh don't worry. You just have to hit down bottles." Confused. "Let me show you."

Kurama lead Hiei to a booth that had three stacks of bottles in the back of it.

Hiei watched as Kurama got three balls from the overweight man behind the counter and aimed.

"Now Hiei. The point of the game is to be able to hit all three stacks perfectly. If you can, you get a prize." Kurama explained before he threw that first ball, hitting the bottles successfully. Hiei watched as he managed to hit the next two targets easily.

"Got it!" He shouted in excitement. 'I won something for Hiei!' He went over and selected a prize from the top shelf and walked over to where Hiei was waiting on the sidelines.

"For you." Kurama said as he held out his prize. It was a black stuffed poodle with little pink bows tied at the tops of its ears. Hiei eyed it before slowly taking it and feeling the strikingly soft fur. He looked back up to see Kurama smiling down on him with a loving smile.

"Um…..thank you.."

"You're welcome. You want to try some smaller rides?" Hiei gave a little nod and they headed off to the rides.

The two had gone on several rides including the Thunderbolt, Spaceship 2000, and even the mirror house - of which Hiei still didn't get why humans went in for fun.

It was dark by the time they left the fair and started their walk home. Kurama had a great time that day, and was especially pleased that Hiei accepted the stuffed poodle. He had chosen it because it reminded him of the little demon. Soft, black hair. Irresistably cute.

Hiei himself also had to admit that he too had a good time. Well, besides the rolling coaster - as he called it. Just spending the day with his fox was great, though he would never admit that.

"Um, Hiei?" Kurama broke the silence.

"Hm?" He said tiredly. Being sick earlier in the day was tiring him out.

"Would you like to stay the night at my house? The weatherman said it's supposed to get very cold tonight." Kurama suggested.

'Please say yes. Please!'

Hiei sighed wearily. "Sure."

The way back to Kurama's home was quite silent. Hiei tired out from his day, and Kurama resisting his ever growing urge to hug the demon beside him.

Finally they reached the house and Kurama unlocked the door, finding Shiori gone for the week and they went upstairs to his room. Kurama searched through his closet for something Hiei could wear to sleep while the fire demon sat down on the bed.

Hiei looked down at the toy Kurama had won him. He actually liked it. He couldn't explain it, but the fact that it came from Kurama helped him to adore it even further.

"Aha!" Kurama emerged from his closet holding a pair of red and black silk pajamas. " I knew they were here somewhere." Kurama had bought them almost a week ago, considering that Hiei did occasionally spend the night and he was tired to always needing to scrounge for something that might fit.

Hiei looked at them strangely.

"For your stay. To sleep in." Kurama explained. Hiei mouthed a silent "oh".

Kurama handed Hiei his change of clothes and took his own with him into the bathroom to change. Once in the bathroom and the door was locked behind him, Kurama did his own little dance of success.

'He's here! He's so cute! I can't wait to tell him! But how do I tell him?' He froze in mid hustle and thought for a moment.

'Never thought of that.'

So he proceeded to conspire the perfect plan as he changed slowly.

Once Hiei was sure that Kurama was away in the washroom, he started to get changed. To his amazement, the pajamas fit perfectly.

'Stupid fox. Must have bought them for me.'

He found himself slightly touched that someone had bought something for him, but shook it off as he heard the bathroom door open.

Kurama came out and stared.

"What?" Hiei started back, but his look was a little more confused.

He couldn't hold it. He burst. Kurama ran over and jumped on the fire demon, squashing him onto the bed in a big hug.

"KURAMA!" Hiei shouted in shock as he tried to wiggle himself free. He found himself stuck in the fox's embrace and stopped trying to evade it.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Oh yea. He was pissed. But he couldn't help but admit to himself that the fox's embrace was warm and inviting. He actually liked it. He couldn't let Kurama see that.

"You're so cute!" Kurama announced as he actually hugged Hiei tighter - if that was possible. Hiei paused. Cute? Him?

Kurama pulled them to a sitting position and held Hiei at arms length.

"I've been trying not to do that all day." Hiei started at him.

"Are you saying you think I'm…..cute?" the demon asked curiously.

Kurama nodded.

"Oh." Hiei looked down at the bed, still puzzled at something.

"Hiei."

He looked up into Kurama's eyes.

"I want to tell you something that I have needed to tell you for a very long time."

A silent pause.

"Hiei… I love you."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, but never turned away from Kurama's.

"Do you feel the same way towards me? If you don't I understand, just say so. I won't be offended." Kurama didn't want Hiei to be afraid to say how he truly felt. He needed to know how he really felt.

Minutes passed as no one said a word.

"I…..I do." The words came out of his mouth quietly.

Kurama slowly closed the gap between them and kissed Hiei softly on the lips. Hiei felt himself leaning in, deepening the sweet kiss.

They parted for air.

That night the two of them slept together, finally unafraid to show how they felt.

That night neither of them was out in the cold.

That night neither of them was lonely .

That night Hiei slept with a little poodle and a big fox.

That night was bliss.

m-d: Wasn't that nice?

Hiei: Yeah.

m-d: You really think so?

Hiei: Who do you think I am? Nice?

m-d: Maybe.


End file.
